J'ai fais un cauchemar
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Gokû fait un cauchemar, et décide d'aller voir Sanzô... Sanzô x Gokû, spoil du tome 1 de reload. One Shot


**Titre de la fanfic :** J'ai fais un cauchemar.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura. Gokû et Sanzô baaaah…Baah…Ils s'appartiennent mutuellement :D  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Notes :** Je dédicace cette fic à ma sœur. Attention, si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 1 de Saiyuki Reload, il y a un spoil.

Le froid. La neige qui recouvre tout et ce silence. Ce silence si terrifiant, qui lui glaçait le sang, déjà glacé par le froid de la neige. Que quelqu'un vienne espérait-il dans tout ce blanc si horrifiant. Que quelqu'un arrête cette neige. Oh soleil si merveilleux, revient.

Même s'il ne l'atteindra jamais. Et puis en plus, l'oiseau est mort non ? Gokû à beau tendre la main, il ne parvient pas à l'attraper. Pourtant il y ait presque. Est-ce de la faute de cette neige qui lui fait si peur ? Et il pleure, et il pleure. Et il hurle…

Et soudain le noir revient. Il vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il n'y a pas de neige. Pourtant, quand le singe referme les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit c'est ce blanc qui l'effraie tant. Il essaie en vain de se rendormir, de penser à ce qu'il mangera demain, de se concentrer sur les faibles respirations de Gojyo qui dort tout près de lui. Gokû essaie d'imaginer les yokais qu'ils croiseront le lendemain, les insultes qu'il pourra dire au kappa… Mais rien ne vient, la neige est trop forte, et il doit s'y résigner, il n'arrivera pas à dormir comme ça.

Ainsi donc, le voilà qui se lève doucement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le tabou qui dort un lit plus loin. Peut-être que Sanzô ne dort pas, lui ? Il avance doucement vers la porte, et l'ouvre. Bon, niveau discrétion, on sait tous parfaitement que Gokû est très mauvais sur ce point, et donc, sans le vouloir, il claque la porte. Il se dirige discrètement vers la chambre du moine dépravé et du brun souriant à lunettes. Et ouvre lentement la porte. Ils ont l'air de dormir…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Un sursaut. La voix de Sanzô. Gokû baisse doucement la tête, parle avec une toute petite voix, en espérant que Hakkai qui semble plus près de l'entrée, soit plongé dans un sommeil plus profond que le moine, afin qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar…

- Quoi ?

Même s'il a des habitudes de petits vieux, je vous rassure tout de suite, le blond n'est pas sourd. Sûrement même, qu'il a parfaitement compris ce que disait le singe.

- …Rien.

Et Gokû referme la porte, rouvre celle de sa chambre qu'il partage avec Gojyo, se recouche et referme les yeux, espérant ne plus revoir cette blancheur tellement immaculée, trop parfaite, si silencieuse et tant terrifiante.

Mais elle est toujours là.

Il réessaie de s'en débarrasser. Demain il mangera des nems au poulet frit ! Le kappa semble ronfler… Essayant de se dire que les yokais qu'ils verront demain seront aussi moches que d'habitude…Il pourra le traiter de cafard décoloré…

Toujours aussi blanc.

Il se relève donc. Rouvre la porte, et se dirige encore vers la même porte que tout à l'heure. Reste planté devant. Et s'il ne dort toujours pas et qu'il lui redemande la raison de sa présence ? Pourtant, la main de Gokû se place sur la poignée, et comme précédemment, il l'ouvre avec la même lenteur. Mais cette fois, personne ne lui demande rien. Sanzô semble dormir. Le singe en profite, se dirigeant alors vers le lit de celui-ci, se repérant tout seul dans le noir…Si mieux que le blanc.

Il essaie de savoir où se situe le corps du blond, et, doucement s'installe dans le lit.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Second sursaut de la part de Gokû. Le moine ne semblait pas dormir en fait ! Mais alors… Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à propos du squattage du babouin ?

Avec toujours cette même petite voix, et ce ton si peu fier de lui, le ouistiti répond alors :

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Parle plus fort.

Il ne s'enlève pas du lit, ne s'en va pas. Il reste, et parle un peu plus fort :

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Je t'ai dit de parler plus fort, con de singe !

Il ferme les yeux, et parle cette fois-ci un peu plus fort, comme s'il parlait vraiment.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu viens t'incruster dans mon lit ?

- Oui….

- Con de singe. Si tu bouges ne serait ce qu'une seule fois pendant ton sommeil, je te bute.

Il n'avait pas dit oui. Il n'avait pas dit non. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait bien. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de dégager. Il l'avait juste insulté et l'avait menacé de ne pas bouger sous peine de mort. Gokû ferme alors les yeux. Mais ce n'est plus tout blanc. Mais tout jaune, pleins de soleil qui brille, et que cette fois il peut atteindre. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit. Tout près de Sanzô, son soleil si chaud qui fait fondre la neige, sa blancheur et son silence horrifiants.

Fin


End file.
